AvP City of the Lost
by ArcValkir
Summary: Hired to investigate a distress signal from an abandoned colony on the moon orbiting mars, a mercenary finds that he is once again facing the enemy that had left him scarred years ago. This time even more of them.
1. Chapter 1

Two years ago, back on earth a small scale battle erupted in a small south african village between a unit of British special forces and a band of terrorists. My mercenary unit was hired to infiltrate and capture the terrorist leader Cortez Havier while the British engaged the main forces. Our mission was suppose to be simple, however what we expected was not what we ended up with...

As our team began to close in on our objective the situation takes a turn for the worst. Shortly after our comrades engaged the main unit something ravaged their main encampment. Whatever happened had left the bodies of our enemies into pieces. Limbs seperated from bodies, blood painted the ground and tents, war is terrible thing, but what we see here no longer seems like war. A massacre. The enemy's main encampment is in ruins, the village nearby is now endanger. The next order I give my team is clear, however it may be the worst mistake I have made.

"sir! You were right, whatever did this to the camp targeted the village. Tony is on his way back with the details as we speak."

Tony Spencer, my second in command and best friend. At my side we have been through many contracts over the years. A truly loyal comrade in the midst of war. With all of his training his specialty heavily relied on sniping and recon. I have never met anyone who could out match his marksmenship with one. He is a dangerous shot as a distance but when it comes to up close and personal he is able to disconnect his scope and use it as a standard battle rifle.

Tony: Arc!

Rushing from the forest ahead he makes his way to us heavily fatigued. He had ran back from at least a half a mile through the forest.

Arc: Hows it look back in the village.

Tony: Terrible, fatalities everywhere. Women and children among the casualties. Whoever attacked had no remorse for who they killed.

Arc: Hm... Was Cortez among these corpses?

"No sir, not that we could tell seeing how messed up the bodies were. Were positive he wasn't among them."

Arc: ... Gather up the men and set out for the village. We have to make sure whoever is doing this pays before too many civilians die.

Tony: Got it boss! Everyone were heading out immediately!

We traveled from the camp through a half a miles worth of forest, Carlos as clumsy as he is managed to fall into a simple forest trap. Hanging upside down by his feet was an embarrassing sight. Almost felt like leaving him hanging there but I gave him pity and cut him down. As we arrived in the village the sun was already setting. What awaits us we were not sure, but for the sake of the innocents at risk we had to do something...


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue - Desperate Encounter...

As we slowly make our way into the village we cautiously check each of the houses looking for both hostiles and survivors alike. Whatever happened here worried them more than anything. Taking the lead of the group Tony removes the scope from his rifle and carefully eyes the surrounding.

"Tony?"

Tony: It feels like were being watched...

"Hm.. Now that you mention it... Carlos, you and Tony take Roy and head east to the docks. David, Clarence,Francis, you three head to the south and make your way to the west. Everyone else on me!"

Even now I regret giving that order. Splitting up the unit was a mistake i'll soon come to regret. That day I felt helpless, like there was nothing I could do. But even now I can never stop thinking about it...

Carlos readies his shotgun, loading fresh ammo, he is normally a calm and lively guy but the situation has him on edge. The devastation they are looking can make even the most hardened of soldiers cringe. Walking down a set of stairs the three make it to the northern most part of the docks. A series of wooden piers litter the river with houses even built one pillars above the water. These people lived like villagers even as the world around them moved on into outspace.

Carlos: It's way too quiet.

Tony: I know, if there were any hostiles here wouldn't we have already engaged them?

Carlos: I'm not so sure, something happened to Cortez's men, maybe were against someone worst.

Tony: Lets just focus and look out for anything suspicious.

Moving onto the piers, the three continue to search and investigate the houses. With no survivor in sight they knew it would be hopeless to continue, but they have their orders and they will carry them out. Glancing out into the river the rookie Roy catches a glimpse of what seems to be a tail sinking into the water.

Tony: What's up rookie?

Roy: I saw something in the water. I think it may have been a crocodile.

Carlos: Heh, haven't seen one of those in decades. Don't get too close or it might bite! Haha!

Roy: Very funny wise ass.

Tony: Stay focused you, we have a job to do.

Carlos: Yeah yeah, hear you loud and clear.

Roy: ...

Staring into the water as the other two walked ahead Roy notices the water begin to bubble up and ripple below. Kneeling down he tries to make out whats causing it. Suddenly the sound of gunshots in the distance startles him and he stands back up looking towards the village.

Tony: What the hell!?

Carlos: Sounds like it's coming from the south.

Tony: Whats going on?

Grabbing his radio he holds it close to his ears listening in.

Francis: Commander, someone answer! We are under attack! It came from the roof, we lost Clarence!

"What came from the roof?"

Francis: I..... I don't know sir! Some kind of animal, never seen anything like it! It pulled Clarence up on the roof and began... eating him!!

"Francis calm down! Where are you guys at the moment?"

Francis: W-we are running through the village heading east! I think it's still following us...... AHHHH!!!

"Francis!? Come in Francis! Damn, we got cut off... Tony, he was heading in your direction, see if you can find them and take out the hostile."

Tony: Understood boss. Carlos you and Roy... Where's Roy?

Carlos: Hm? Here was just here a minute ago.

Over by the edge of the pier all that remained was Roy's assault rifle. He was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to the gun Carlos reaches down and picks it up shouldering the strap. Carefully eyeing the area he finds no sign of him.

Carlos: Maybe he ran ahead to check on them?

Tony: Why would he leave his firearm?

Carlos: Good point.

Tony: I don't like this...

Turning around the two run back to shore and make their way through the houses to find the Francis and David as well as eliminate the hostile currently engaging them. Back at the pier the bloodied remains of Roy floats to the surface of the water. With the attacker crawling out of the water and rushing into the city after the other two.

As they catch up to the commander and and the others around him had already fallen to the beast that continued to stalk them. Looking back at the he sighs.

"Where is Roy?"

Tony: I don't know, we figured he rushed over here as soon as we got the order.

"Damn, my team had already fallen to the mercy of that... thing. We are all that is left."

Carlos: Just the three of us? Were screwed...

"Actually we may be able to turn this situation into our favor. We may not be able to tell which direction it will come from but we sure as hell can lay a trap for it."

Tony: What do you have in mind boss?

"The sun has long since set, were going to set up a little camp fire for our friend. Gather some wood and fuel. I want a fire we can see for miles."

Carlos: Aye aye commander.

The three part ways to gather anything that can burn aswell as some fuel. Arc had a plan that he believed would lure out the creature and was determined to avenge the men he had lost that night. In half an hour the three were fortunate enough to avoid contact with the hostiles. Piling up all of the materials they had gathered Tony lights a cigarrete and takes a quick puff before sighing.

Tony: Well guys, if were lucky enough to make it out of this tonight, I may quit smoking... Maybe.

Carlos: Fuck that, if we make it out alive i'm going to start smoking.

"Well gentlemen, whatever happens tonight I just want to say it was an honor to fight along side you guy. You two were my most trusted comrades after all."

Tony: Easy with the emo crap Arc. Were getting out of here even if I have to lose an arm and leg.

Carlos: Agreed. Atleast about the getting out of here, no way in hell i'm losing an arm or leg.

"Very well then. Lets catch us a monster."

Throwing whats left of his cigarrete into the pile Tony sets it all ablaze. Standing before the fire the three look at each other one last time and turn readying their weapons.

Carlos: Hell better make room, were goin in guns blazing!

Tony: Amen to that amigo/

"..."

From the darkness of the village the trio is able to hear hissing. Unable to tell which direction it originated they prepare, Cautiously Arc steps forward flicking on the flashlight mounted on the top of his assault rifle he carefully scans the area around them.

"Hm..."

After getting a glimpse of something in the corner of his eyes he manages to leap out of the way avoiding a lunging attack from the creature they had been waiting for. Facing him it opens it's mount bearing it's vicious fangs. From inside it's mouth it's tongue slowly emerges with a second mouth at it's end.

"So thats the thing that killed my men. I have never seen an animal like this before."

As it charges forward he fires away at the creature. Most of his shots missed but one that connects to it's front left leg causes it to growl and leap away to the side. Using it's superior speed the beast circles the fire and all three of the mercenaries avoiding all of their shots. Lunging forward again it swipes it's claws forward catching Arc off guard. The attack met it's mark clawing across his right eye. Pinning him to the ground the beast bites forward missing as Arc continued to move his head out of the way.

Tony: Arc!

Carlos: Commander!

Tony charges at them and tackles the beast off of his comrade and starts punching at it with both his fist and the but of his gun. Carlos runs up to Arc and places his and over his wounded eye.

Carlos: Commander, your eye...

"Don't worry about me. Take out that abomination!"

Carlos: But..

"I said kill it!"

Carlos: Understood!

Running at the beast he takes his shotgun and tries to aim but the creature's tail impales on his leg causing him to stumble to the ground.

Carlos: Argh! My leg!

Tony: Carlos! Your going to pay for that!

Carlos: Kill that son of a bitch now!

Taking his rifle his slams it into the beast's mouth and begins to fire. The first shot rendered the beast motionless but he continued to fire anyways. As his clip began to empty the last shot splashed the creature's blood on his coat. Standing there out of breath he began to notice his coat burning. Panicing he quickly takes it's off and watches as the acidic blood burns through his coat.

Tony: It's blood, burns through my coat like it was... Glad it didn't get on my skin.

Looking over at Arc and Carlos, both of them sustained a crippling injury. He worried about what te creature was. Walking over to them he helps Arc lift Carlos onto their shoulders and moves over by the fire.

Tony: Arc. sorry about what happened to your eye...

"It's fine, a sacrifice was bound to happen for the sake of our survival. Radio in our extraction. Our target wasn't here or he didn't survive that monster's carnage. Either way were going to be out off the battlefield for a while."

Tony: Ok...

Grabbing his radio Tony requests reinforcement immediately. Hours later after the sun had surfaced the dropship arrives. Rushing from the dropship soldiers assist them in getting them on. Without noticing an extra passenger sneaks aboard amidst the chaos.

"This mission was a mistake."

Tony: Maybe, but we couldn't have known that monster would have been there.

"True..."

Carlos: besides, we have managed to survive the night, might as well celebrate and have a drink to our fallen comrades.

Tony: I'm in... Does anyone else hear that?

In that moment the dropship begins to shake violently. Grabbing a hold of the nearest thing they could reach the struggle to hold on.

Carlos: What the fuck is going on!?

Soldier: What are you guys doing up there in the cockpit? Answer!

Rushing up to the cockpit he finds both of the pilots had been slaughtered and the cockpit covered in blood. He covers his mouth in disgust and looks at the windows where something had broke through.

Soldier: Dear god...

From outside of the window a creature bursts through pinning the soldier to the grounds. As he screams the rest of the crew reaches for whatever weapon they could get a hold of but a few seconds to late. The dropship crashes hard into the forest. A little while longer Carlos wakes up, pushing some debris off of himself he reaches for his handgun and looks towards the rest of the wreckage. He notices the creature moving in on his two unconcious conrades. Taking aim he fires every single clip in his gun until the creature lies death.

Carlos: Commander... Tony!

Crawling as fast as he can he makes it over to the two. They both were a mess but Arc got the worst of it. He had lost his eye the night before, but in the crash he had lost his left arm. He struggles to stop the bleeding, constantly worrying for his leader's life...

That night me and my men took our first steps into the depths of a hellish nightmare. I had lost everyone of them to those things except my most trusted comrades. In the end I walked out of that very hell leaving behind both my right eye and left arm. My place is on the battlefield so I spent the next year getting a replacement for both. Losing both of them were painful, but what came next made them feel like an ant's bite in comparison. That was my first encounter with the lifeforms known as the Xenomorphs...


End file.
